The Siren's Song
by MarshWolffe
Summary: After a tragic accident involving her parents, Caroline moves to Forks, WA with her Gran. A whole new world begins opening up to her when she meets Jasper and his family. Vampires and werewolves? Who would've thought... JasperxOC *AU*
1. Chapter One: Sweet Caroline

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first Twilight Saga Fic. I just wanted to take the time to thank y'all for taking the time to read this and I wanted to let y'all in on a few things before you decide this is the next story you want to read._**

 ** _This WILL be AU and there will definitely be non-cannon content, so if you hate that, I wouldn't read this because it'll just piss you off._**

 ** _Also, this fic is rated M for a reason. There will be cursing through out the story as well as sexual content and violence in later chapters. If this bother's you, then I apologize but again this story is not for you._**

 ** _If you find any misspelled words, incorrect phrases, or bad grammar please let me know so that I can fix it ASAP so that the chapter reads as smoothly as I can get it. I do try my best to proof read but there is only so much my own eyes can see, even when I read it out loud to myself._**

 ** _As far as my OC is concerned, I'm modeling her looks and her singing voice after Carrie Underwood, and her Gran is modeled after Sookie's Gran from True Blood._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Twilight Saga. I only own my characters and any plot lines I introduce. The songs that I use are not mine and the ones I write as Caroline's own created songs are songs that didn't exist yet since they were created by artist in later years. They also do not belong me, I'm just borrowing them._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Sweet Caroline_**

 ** _June 21,1987_**

 _Jasper sat beside Alice on a park bench, the sky overcast and gray, as they had yet another one of their long and deep conversations. It'd been a while since he'd felt the harsh sting of loneliness overtake him. He sighed once again as he felt Alice take his hand, patting it in reassurance. "You wont be alone forever Jasper. I can feel it." Jasper glanced at his adoptive sister with desperate hope clinging to his golden eyes. Hoping with all his being that she was right as she always seemed to be. "Until then though, you have me." Alice was smiling at the blonde man when she gasped and stared off into seemingly nothing. Images of an infant girl being born flashed before her. They evolved into the child growing into a beautiful young woman with long honey blonde hair and friendly ice blue eyes. Alice saw the young woman introduce herself to an uncomfortable Jasper._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Caroline," the girl drawled in a southern accent holding out her hand in greeting as he took it gently in his own much larger hand._

 _"_ _It's nice to meet you, Caroline."Jasper responded, a hint of relief and awe playing behind his stiff exterior as their eyes finally met, a smirk eventually resting across his features the longer he held her hand in his own. The world came back into focus as the vision ended. Jasper looked on with concern at the surprised look running across Alice's face._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Alice nodded at Jasper's question before a wide grin adorned her lips. "What did you see?" Jasper pressed._

 _"_ _Jazz, I just had a vision of you meeting your one." Jasper's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in this new information._

 _"_ _What's her name?" Jasper asked somewhat timidly. He couldn't believe it, he had a mate out there somewhere. Alice became even more excited as she turned to fully face Jasper, grasping both his hands now as she leaned in._

 _"_ _Her name is Caroline." The name rolled around is the Texan's mind bringing him warmth and small sense of peace that he hadn't felt since his days as a human. A soft smile flickered across his features. A worried look danced across Alice's face quickly, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared though Jasper had caught it._

 _"_ _What is it Alice?" Alice grimaced at what she was about to tell her adoptive brother._

 _"_ _Jazz…Caroline…is human."_

 **August 28, 2004**

A muffled sleepy groan spilled from beneath the mass of white blankets and pillows on the queen sized bed. Caroline's blonde head poked out from beneath her warm cocoon as she glared at the rays of sun filtering through the white lace curtains that adorned her bay window. Sitting up completely she ran her hand through her waist length honey blonde hair, brushing it away from her face. She glanced over at the digital alarm clock that sat on her bedside table and gave a huff of annoyance. _' 8am…'_ She had to meet her friends in two hours in La Push. She stood smoothing her tank top and PJ shorts that had become twisted in the night while she slept before moving into her bathroom across the hall to shower and ready herself for the day.

An hour later Caroline trotted down the stairs dressed in a pair of light blue denim shorts and a white crochet tank that covered her neon pink bathing suit top. She was pulling her wavy hair into a high ponytail when she entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee washing over her. Caroline hummed in pleasure at the smell. "Mornin' Gran," she greeted.

"Morning Care Bear." The gray-haired woman smiled at her granddaughter as Caroline poured herself some coffee and sat down at the small round kitchen table. "How are you feeling this morning honey?" She asked as she set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of the young woman. Caroline shrugged, trying to pass off the indifference that she didn't truly feel as she nibbled at her breakfast.

"I feel fine Gran. It'll be nice to get out of the house though. Been keepin' myself cooped up for too long." Caroline said, her ice blue eyes cast down at her plate. She looked up when as hand rested over one of her own.

"It's okay to mourn, Caroline. It's only been a month since your parents passed." Caroline stood and hugged her Gran nodding into her shoulder.

"I know Gran. I just feel like all I've been doin' is cryin' and sleepin' and I'm just sick to death of it…and it ain't gonna bring 'em back." Caroline pulled away from the hug, giving a small smile as she backed away, hands in her back pockets. Glancing at the clock she made a slight squeak of panic. "Oh crap! I gotta go Gran, I promised Jake we'd all hang out and now I'm gonna be late!" Caroline rushed to the front door slipping on her flip flops while grabbing her purse that sat on the table by the front door. "Bye Gran, love ya!" She called over her shoulder and rushed out the door.

* * *

The sun felt amazing as it caressed Caroline's tanned skin even as the cool wind blew across the ocean water. She'd debated actually going when Jacob Black, her best friend, had called her and asked to hang out. "Get out of the house," he'd said. "It's not good for you to lock yourself away from the rest of the world." "We all miss you." The we all miss you was what had done it. It had sparked guilt deep with herself, feeling as though she'd basically abandoned him for four weeks. Something she'd promised herself she'd never do again. The phrase was Jake speak for, "get over here before I drag you over here". She'd almost said no, but now she was glad she'd said yes.

Caroline watched her friends playing football in the shallows of the water, laughing when Jake or one of the others would get tackled. Care would have played, but the way they were throwing themselves at each other? It was a little too rough, you could hear the impact of bodies even from where she sat. Caroline didn't mind playing rough, she'd played volleyball through out her middle school career and most of her high school career as well, and she'd fallen off a horse or two over her life. She was no stranger to injury, but getting tackled and snapped in half by a guy twice the size of her 5'6" 115 pound frame? Not on her bucket list of things to do before she died.

Jake jogged over to her plopping down onto the towel beside her, breathing heavily and soaking. Leaning over he hugged her tight to him making her squeak from the cold ocean water contrasting with her hot skin. He laughed as she whacked him in the arm, a playful scowl on her face. "Jacob Black, what the hell do you think you're doing ya twerp?" She laughed as he continued hugging her while leaning most of his weight on her. "You're crushin' me."

"I can't show my affection towards my best friend who, by the way, I haven't seen in literal weeks," Jake mock scowled at her as he continued to hug her. Caroline poked him in the side just below his ribs making him catapult himself away from her. "No poking Care." Caroline grinned wickedly as she remembered just how ticklish he was. A look of playful panic crossed his features as she gave chase running across the beach after her friend.

They'd met one summer when her parents had brought her up to Forks from her hometown of Charlotte, North Carolina to visit her Gran when she was six. Harry Clearwater, a good friend of the family, had invited them over for a cookout on the reservation and Jake, being a star struck four-year-old, followed her around like a lost puppy. Caroline loved Jacob immediately. She dragged him around by his little hand everywhere with her, protecting him from some of the older boys who picked on him a little. Every time she'd visit Forks, no matter what, she always tried to make time for Jake. Nothing changed as they got older, they were the siblings neither had known they'd needed.

Embry and Quil clutched their sides in laughter as they watched Jake sprint back and forth along the beach trying to escape Caroline's tickling fingers. It wasn't working very well as she'd managed to launch herself at him and attach herself to his back, gripping on like a koala bear would a branch. They carried on like that for the next ten minutes before they stopped and Jake lowered Caroline, who still clung to his back, and himself to the sand. Detaching she let herself fall onto her rear before crawling back over to her own towel just as out of breath as Jacob who had pretended to collapse from exhaustion dramatically. "I'm glad you're here Care. I'm not happy about how you came to be here obviously, but I am glad you're closer now. I missed you while you were in North Carolina."

Caroline gave a sad smile, thinking back to the day she and her grandmother had gotten the phone call about her parents. They had decided to go on a vacation of their own while she was in Forks for the summer. The planes engines failed….no one survived the crash. "I'm sorry for bringing it up Care Bear, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Jake pulled her into another hug and rested his chin on the top of her blonde head. Caroline hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder trying to escape from the sadness she felt swell within her.

"It's okay Jake. I'm glad that I'm here. I don't know how I would get through this without you and Gran. I missed you."

* * *

The week had passed by rather quickly as August turned into September, the beginning of Caroline's junior year of high school arrived too fast for her liking. With a little dread in her heart at being the new girl, the blonde oozed herself out of her bed. Going to the window, she looked out into the rainy Monday morning and groaned a little as she slipped on her workout clothes. This was a typical weekday for Care. After waking up at 5am she'd jog, shower, get ready for the day, then eat or go to the local coffee shop before school depending. Weekends were the only days that she let herself sleep in. Granted, this was her routine in Charlotte, but she was sure it wouldn't change much now that she lived in Forks.

Standing by the front door she grabbed her keys, a headlamp so that anyone out and about at 5 in the morning could see her in the dark, and her mp3 player that strapped to her arm underneath her waterproof workout jacket. Pressing play she stepped out onto the front porch pulling her hood over her messy bun and turned, locking the door before taking off towards town. Care loved her morning runs. They helped her get right with the day, even if she woke up in a not so great mood. It pumped her full of energy and helped work off any anxiety she had for the day ahead.

When Caroline stepped back into the house her Gran was already sleepily milling around the kitchen making herself some tea. Caroline smiled to herself and headed upstairs to get rid of the hot mess she was sure she had become on her run. She showered quickly, not wanting to take much more time than she already had with her jog, then returned to her room to get dressed. Pulling her closet door open she looked at her options grabbing a pair of dark wash boot-cut jeans, a black racerback ribbed tank top, and a blue and purple plaid button up, throwing them on as she made her way over to her small white vanity table that sat next to the window. Caroline slapped on some mascara, liner, and some sparkly champagne colored shadow before calling it good and loosely curling her hair. Care sighed setting down her curling iron after turning it off, running her fingers through the curls to break them up and make them look more natural. She stood grabbing socks and her dark brown cowboy boots and jogged down the stairs.

Gran smiled at her when she entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to carry with her through out the day. "Good morning, Care." Gran kissed her on the cheek as she scurried by throwing on her boots.

" Mornin'."

"Are you excited for your first day?" Caroline shrugged grabbing her light blue jean jacket.

"Kinda nervous actually, I've never been the new kid before." Gran gave her a mock look of scolding.

"Caroline, you'll be fine. You could charm birds out of trees if you tried." Caroline laughed at the expression, giving Gran one last hug before she had to be heading for the door.

"Thanks Gran, I needed that. I'll see you later." Walking out the door Care got into her black Jeep Wrangler and drove off in the direction of Forks High.

* * *

She was early…the bell wasn't due to ring for another fifteen minutes. Which meant awkwardly leaning against her Jeep and sipping at her hazelnut coffee until it wasn't weird to be walking through the halls. She scanned the parking lot, watching other students arrive and start conversing with their friends. She started wishing she could have gone to the res school with Jacob and the guys. At least then she would already have friends to show her around. _' Five minutes, I think this would be as good a time as any.'_ She thought to herself while she locked her Jeep and began the ever awkward walk of the new kid.

Caroline made it to the office alright. She'd managed to get her schedule and a map of the school, so she was desperately hoping she wouldn't get lost. Care looked over her schedule for the day. _'History_ _first thing, awesome. Spanish, okay..study hall, and chorus and band for the last class. Yes!'_ Caroline made a slight fist pumping motion. Music. Band. Chorus, whatever the school called it Caroline was in it. She did everything in her power to make sure she got in. She'd been taking guitar and violin lessons for as long as she could remember on top of voice lessons as well. Music was her life, her passion she'd been known to even swear she'd die without it. Caroline was never without it her mp3 player and an ear bud hanging out of one of her ears.

Feeling eyes on the back of her head Caroline looked around spotting a small pixie like girl looking over in her direction, she seemed to glow with excitement once Care's eyes landed on her own golden amber iris'. The girl waved in greeting and walked over to her, though Caroline could've sworn she'd danced over instead she was so graceful when she moved. The pixie like girl smiled wider when she stopped in front her. "Hey, you're the new girl right, Caroline?" Care grimaced a little but smiled politely and nodded.

"Yep that's me. Am I that obvious?" The girl laughed and held out her hand to shake Caroline's.

"Only a little, I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you Caroline." Alice giggled. Caroline took Alice's hand in her own, not flinching at the coolness of her hand at all. She figured her own hand probably felt a bit the same as it was a lot cooler than it had been a week ago at the beach. Alice motioned to a guy behind her and introduced him as well. "This is my adoptive brother, Jasper Hale." Caroline moved her eyes to the guy standing just behind Alice and observed him as he stepped forward slightly. His eyes were the same color as Alice's the beautiful gold color of his eyes contrasting nicely with his blonde hair and pale skin. He seemed uncomfortable but a little excited as he nodded at her in silent greeting. She felt almost entranced by him, he was definitely very handsome.

Deciding to stop being rude she beamed up at him holding her hand out to shake his as well. "Hi, I'm Caroline." Jasper held in a small gasp and tried to keep his face neutral as he took her small hand, gently shaking it.

* * *

It was happening just as Alice had told him time and time again over the years. Every once in a while his adoptive sister would have another vision of Caroline and he couldn't help but ask for the details. He'd wanted to know her the moment Alice had the first vision of the blonde girl from North Carolina all those years ago. She'd told him that Caroline was only a toddler at time and then ten-years-old when he'd asked again. Definitely not old enough to start knowing a never aging twenty-year-old vampire. So he waited…for seventeen years. He'd existed for over century and he'd never felt time the way he had those seventeen years. He'd been a little worried about her being a human though, he'd tried to work on his self control ever since he'd found out about Caroline. Since converting to animal blood he'd had few slip ups and he didn't want that to happen to Caroline. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt her.

The moment he saw her from across the parking lot that morning, leaning against her lifted, mud covered, black Jeep Wrangler and sipping her coffee he knew it was her. His mate, he could feel himself being drawn to her even from across the large parking lot. It was confirmed when he looked into her eyes as Alice introduced him. Her golden tanned skin felt warm in his own cold hand and again the feeling of peace swept through him, stronger now than before. He felt Alice bump him slightly and he began to realize that he'd been staring at her for a good thirty seconds now. He began to worry that he might have creeped her out a little, but when his eyes returned to her face the bright smile still remained. The genuine happiness and kindness radiated off her in waves, as well as heaps of gratefulness. It melted his heart and if it had been able to, the organ would have jumped straight out of his chest.

They both retracted their hands as Alice asked what classes Caroline had for the day. Jasper frowned when he heard her read off the list. He only had one class with her today. At least maybe she could sit with he and his siblings at lunch. _'No,'_ he thought, realizing that would be putting his families secret at risk as well as putting Caroline at in potential danger. His need to protect her was growing within him already. She couldn't know, at least not yet. Not until he and his family had gotten to know her and they all agreed to let her in.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that everyone needed to be on their way to their first class of the day. Caroline looked at the map in her hands trying to figure out where to go when Jasper cleared his throat to get her attention. Caroline's blue eyes met his golden ones and she blushed as a small smirk formed on his face. "If you'd like, Caroline, I would be more than happy to escort you to the class. We do have it together." Jasper gently reminded her as he politely offered his help. Caroline's nervous laugh rang out causing Jasper's smirk to grow.

"Oh that's right. Sorry, I'm a bit scatter brained today."

"Not at all, I completely understand. It wasn't long ago that my family and I were new to this town." Caroline and Jasper said goodbye to Alice as they walked together towards History.

"Y'all are new too…were new?" Care asked looking up at the handsome man walking beside her, too grateful for the company to notice the stares and whispers as they walked down the hall. Jasper nodded.

"Yes, we moved to Forks in 2003 from Alaska." Care's eye sparkled with curiosity. Jasper chuckled quietly to himself as he felt her rein it in. She felt like it would be rude asking him so many questions all at once, though she wanted to know everything about him right here right now. He felt her decide on a question she felt would be appropriate to ask someone she'd just met three minutes ago.

"Alaska? I detect a slight Texan drawl there Mr. Hale." Jazz's smirk turned into a full blown grin and he nodded in her direction. Her own North Carolinian drawl washing over him. Caroline grinned back at him, her heart fluttering. _'He has the most amazing smile…'_ Caroline frowned inwardly as she listened to Jasper tell her how he came to live with his adoptive family. _'Stop it Care, you just met the guy rein it in. At least get to know him before you start swoonin' all over the place.'_ Jasper was intrigued by the range of emotions flying off of Caroline in quick succession. It ranged from genuine curiosity and and happiness all the way down to a small pang of sadness that had the man frowning, not liking that something was causing her pain.

They arrived at the class and Caroline stopped by the teachers desk to get her slip signed, thanking Jasper for being her "gallant escort" she called him. Jazz nodded telling her it was no problem before making his way to his seat, watching her speak with the teacher and eventually sit in the empty desk in front of him. As desperately as he wanted to know her inside and out already he knew he had to take it slow. He didn't want to risk coming on too strong and scaring her off. It would make getting her back all the more difficult later, especially when he finally told her who and what he really was. The slow pace wasn't solely for her benefit though, because even now after working harder than he'd ever worked to control himself around humans and blood, he could smell Caroline's intoxicating sent as she sat fiddling with her hair. She smelled like jasmine and honeysuckle and the warm sun. She had no idea just how much danger she was in as Jasper gripped the table of his desk so hard it left an imprint on the wood as he tried to control himself. He was going to need to go for a hunt tonight because if he didn't…he could see himself slipping. He growled lowly at himself. No he would never hurt her, he'd die before he left himself. But a little extra precaution never hurt anyone.

* * *

 _A/N 2.0: Thank y'all so much for taking the time to read this I really hope you liked it! I'm going to try my best not to turn this into an insta-romance, I want it to take a little time (not a lot but a little) for Caroline and Jasper to become more than just friends._

 _I also have a pinterest board full of stuff for inspiration and pics of what I want certain outfits and hair to look like if y'all are interested in seeing it so you have a clearer picture let me know and I will slap a link in my bio!_

 _Don't forget to tell me review and tell me what you thought, the only thing I ask is please no flames ^_^ Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter Two: First Step

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so happy to see so many follows/favs and reviews for my story! Thank you so much it means the world to me.

I also want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. I've been having a rough go of it lately. My creativity fell into a deep dark pit, and I just couldn't find it in me to write no matter how long I stared at the damned screen for. But I'm feeling better now so hopefully I'm on the up and up.

Also, I've been trying to link to my Pinterest board in my Bio but it seems links are not working so my account name and the board name are there instead because links only re-route back to my FF bio. -_-

Remember if you find any grammatical issues or misspellings please let me know ASAP so I can fix it and update the chapter, so it reads smoothly. Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: First Steps

The door to Caroline's Jeep slammed as the blonde girl jumped out excitedly, and practically sprinted towards her Gran's house through the slight drizzle. She'd been able to make friends today and it was only her first day at this new school. She'd half expected to sit in her new classes and silently beg for pretty much any social interaction. Instead Caroline had ended up having a wonderful day. Much to her surprise she wasn't behind in any of her classes, which was a relief, and she had met Jasper and Alice. They'd even invited her to sit and have lunch with them. Care graciously accepted, and she'd met the rest of the Cullen's. They had all been so nice and welcoming, she felt as though she had been walking on air the rest of the day. She'd been grateful to have people to talk to.

As soon as Caroline reached the door, huge grin on her face, she swung it open enthusiastically. She half expected blue birds to suddenly burst from behind her like some kind of Disney princess. Her Gran looked up from the book she'd been reading in the armchair across the living room. The older woman smiled knowingly at her granddaughter as she proceeded to ask how her day had been. "It was awesome Gran!" Caroline threw herself onto the cream and floral-patterned sofa dramatically. "I actually managed to make friends. You were right, I shouldn't have worried so much."

"See, I said that you would be just fine. Now," her Gran said almost as excitedly as her granddaughter. "Tell me all about these new friends of yours." Caroline sat up still grinning as she recapped her day for her beloved grandmother. By the end, the blonde had even spilled the beans on how cute she'd thought Jasper was, and Gran was praising her for finding such a polite young man to crush on.

"You've met him?" Caroline asked half bewildered. The older woman nodded.

"The few times I've been into the hospital for a checkup and such. Jasper's father is my primary doctor and he's been to the office a few times to visit Dr. Cullen. He seems like a very polite boy, Care Bear. I hope everything works out." Caroline grinned wider, if that were possible, thinking how great it was to have her Gran's approval already.

'Whoa, slow your roll there, Care. You just met the guy today.' She thought to herself. 'Don't go makin' weddin' plans just yet. Sheesh.'

* * *

The next three or so weeks seemed to blow by. As Jasper's will power and confidence became stronger, his bond with Caroline did as well. They'd sat together at lunch practically every day, either at the table with the rest of his family or together at another table, barring any sunny days of course. He'd managed to walk her to just about every one of her classes without suspiciously popping up out of nowhere. The only time he wouldn't was if her class was on the complete opposite side of the campus, no human could make it from one end to the other in the five minutes between classes that they were allowed and still have enough time to walk someone else to class. So slowly but surely he'd been able to increase the amount of time they spent together…with Alice's help of course.

Caroline was soaking it up and basking in it, being able to spend as much time as she could with her new friends and reveling in the light flirting that Jasper seemed to have worked up to. Every time she pulled into the school parking lot, unlike the first day, she'd throw her Jeep into park and lock it before making her way merrily across the parking lot to hang out with Jasper and his family. She was so happy that she didn't even notice the dirty looks and the snickering that had started, and when she finally did, Caroline just couldn't bring herself to care.

Today was the very first day of October and a Friday to boot. The leaves had fully changed into their beautiful oranges, reds, and yellows, which were made even more vibrant as they glistened from a recent rainfall. The wind had a bit more bite to it with winter slowly beginning to creep up on them, and the clouds now seemed to be ever present. The bell had just rung, and everyone was making their way to their first class of the day. "So, Care," Alice piped up as she and Jasper stood waiting for Caroline to grab her books. "There's an open mic night tomorrow at the café in town. Rosalie and I were thinking of going, did you want to come?"

"Is it just poems or is there music too?" Caroline asked closing her locker. She, Jasper and Alice turned and started walking down the hall.

"Oh no, it's not just poems. There's always a local band playing or something too. They have this event every year on the very first Saturday of October. Did you want to play?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer. Jasper smirked to himself as he watched the girl of his dreams converse with his sister like they were old friends. He was a bit envious of Alice's self-control, she'd been able to quickly become best friends with the blonde, where he'd had to take it more slowly than he'd have liked, but it warmed his non-beating heart all the same.

"Hell yeah!" Caroline chirped excitedly. "I haven't played for a crowd since before I moved here. What time's it at?" The two women chatted excitedly about the open mic night as they came to a halt outside she and Jasper's class room. "Are you gonna be there too Jazz?"

Jasper was shaken from his day dreaming at the sound of Care's voice. "Hmm? Oh uuh, I can if you want me to." He offered, not wanting to seem as excited as he actually was to be invited to hear her sing. Caroline gave a not so lady like snort and rolled her blue eyes at him before attempting to shove him gently.

"Of course, I want you to be there, Texas!" Jasper's usually stoic face cracked into a grin at the nickname that she'd given him. She only ever called him Texas when she was teasing him, it made him grin from ear to ear every time.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there Darlin'. Don't you worry." He teased right back. Alice looked back and forth at the two as they flirted and teased each other. She was so happy to see Jasper so light hearted after so many years of pain. She was so grateful he'd finally found his mate, even if the blonde didn't know that's what she was to the man just yet.

"Alright well I'm off to class, see you after school. We can go over what you're going to wear tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you after school Alice!" Caroline waved at her friend as the pixie like girl glided away.

* * *

The little café in the heart of down town was jam packed the night of the show. There were people everywhere and some were even spilling out of the door. Apparently, this was a rather large event. Caroline peeked out from behind the makeshift curtain that had been put up in the back of the small building looking for any familiar faces. She spotted Jake and the boys first, who also spotted her and waved enthusiastically at her. She grinned and waved back. Moving her eyes along the faces of the rest of the crowd she noticed her Gran sitting next to Jake and his father, and Alice, Rose and Jazz in the back leaning against the wall. As if he knew she was looking at him, Jasper's golden eyes snapped to her blue ones. He gave a reassuring wink and smirk, for which she felt grateful.

As soon as she and Alice had gotten to her Gran's house yesterday afternoon Caroline blurted out to her grandmother that she had gone into town and signed up to sing and play guitar the following night. Of course, her Gran got all excited and that's how all Caroline's friends from the La Push and her grandmother's friends as well were all in the front row. The slam poet before her was just about finished, and Care gripped her guitar in anticipation; she was up next.

As Caroline's name was called out to let her know to make her way on stage, she couldn't help the grin the split across her face as she heard the La Push boys hoot and holler. She laughed and the tension she'd felt melted away. Taking the mic, she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Caroline Cormier. Y'all know my Gran," she gestured to the woman before her. "Lucille Harvey. As y'all know, she took me in not too long ago, and I've never been more grateful to someone than her. She took care of me after my parents passed this last June and I'll never be able to repay her or thank her enough for it." Her voice started to crack slightly.

Caroline took in a deep breath to try to compose herself and cleared her throat. "This is a song I wrote over the summer. It's called See You Again and I'm dedicating this to my parents." There was clapping and then silence as the tune strummed from her cherry guitar, and the words flowed from her crimson painted lips.

*(See You Again by Carrie Underwood)

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Said goodbye, turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone

Faded into the setting sun

Slipped away

But I won't cry

'Cause I know I'll never be lonely

For you are the stars to me

You are the light I follow

I'll see you again, Ooohh

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, Ooohh

'Til I see you again

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night

Calling me back in time

Back to you

In a place far away

Where the water meets the sky

The thought of it makes me smile

You are my tomorrow

I'll see you again, Oooh

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, Oooh

'Til I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking

But I stay strong

And I hold on

'Cause I know

I'll see you again, Oooh

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, Yeaah, Yeah

I'll see you again, Oooh

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, Oooh

'Til I see you again

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

'Til I see you again

'Til I see you again, Yeaah, yeah, yeaaahhh

Ooohhh

'Til I see you again

Said goodbye turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone

Overwhelming anguish rushed Jasper as the song ended. The song and Caroline's voice had moved the entire café to tears. He watched her wipe a stray tear from her cheek as she bowed to the applause that erupted after a short pause. Jasper grasped onto Alice's forearm once Care was off stage and out of sight, telling her with his intense gaze he needed to leave and it had to be now. Nodding, Alice and Rosalie swept their brother from the café to head home.

* * *

Jasper stepped into the living room where his family was waiting for him. Carlisle and Esme smiled softly at him as he nodded at everyone. He stood hands held behind his back as his nerves slowly began to take over. "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. Jaspers golden eyes flitted to Alice who smiled at him encouragingly, before he took a breath and spoke again. "I asked for this meeting today because, as you all know, I found my mate. Over the course of the last seventeen years I've worked harder than ever to ensure that I didn't endanger Caroline once I met her." He paused looking around the room at the faces of his family. "Alice can attest to how my control has been even grater since Caroline has finally entered my life."

"It's true," she interjected. "He's done very well. I've even been able to leave them alone at lunch time at a separate table. There's no discomfort on Jazz's part."

"What are you asking for, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, giving a knowing smile.

"I wanted to ask your permission to begin courting her. As it will more than likely involve her being here in our home at some point, if she agrees." He felt like he'd blurted out his request, unsure why he was so nervous. It wasn't like they didn't know all about Caroline already from both he and Alice. There was a stretch of silence before Rosalie spoke.

"Well I don't really see a problem with it Jasper." She smiled at her brother. "She's a nice girl." Emmitt nodded in agreement as well.

"Yeah she seems pretty cool and down to earth." Emmitt stated excitedly.

"Obviously you have my vote." Alice said standing and walking over to Jasper to wrap him in a one-armed side hug. Everyone's eyes turned to Edward.

"Edward, what's your answer?" Esme gently asked. He smirked and nodded.

"She has no ill will towards us. Most of her thoughts are either about school, friends or Jasper." Edward teased. "It's fine with me." Jasper sighed with relief as he turned towards the people he respected most. They both smiled as Carlisle stood and embraced him in a manly hug.

"Everyone else is ok with it Jasper. Esme and I agree also. You may begin courting your mate, of course if she agrees to it." Jasper chuckled at the half joke.

"Oh, I'm one hundred percent sure that she'll agree too it," Edward teased again, laughing as he stood and made off towards his room. Jasper watched as his family left the lavish living room, thoughts of how he would ask Caroline racing through his mind.

* * *

Wednesday, when Caroline got to her locker, she'd found a single white lily taped to the front of it, her favorite. Care pulled the flower off the door smiling as she put it to her nose to smell the lily. "They're your favorite, right?" Asked a Texan drawl from beside her. Care's smile widened as she turned towards Jasper, who was leaning against the neighboring locker to her left. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, is this from you?" Jasper's smirk morphed into a soft smile as he responded with a yes. He reached out taking her right hand in both of his. Nervously glancing at the delicate appendage while he rubbed his thumb over the soft tanned skin before meeting the startling crystal blue of her eyes. "Thank you, I love it. That was very thoughtful of you."

"You're most welcome, Care." He paused, his nerves chocking his words in his throat momentarily. "Actually, I was hoping that I could ask you something." Caroline's heartbeat pitched up in excitement and anticipation.

"What is it Jazz?" His own heart seemed to flutter at the sound of his nickname falling from her pretty pink lips.

"I was hoping that I could ask you to go out with me this Friday evening? Maybe we could get some dinner or something." He felt like he'd sprinted through the question while also speaking in slow motion simultaneously. Caroline's face split into a smile that burnt the brightest he'd even seen it as she nodded feeling completely speechless.

"I would love that, Jasper," she finally managed. Jasper let out a quick sigh of relief. Everything, it seemed, was turning out right.

* * *

Friday evening came much quicker than Caroline expected. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her floor length mirror examining herself, making sure she looked as close to perfect as she could get for her date. She huffed nervously as she smoothed over the dress she'd finally picked after trying on what felt like her entire closet. It was a knee length baby blue dress with a white lace overlay and a sweetheart neckline. The light wash, cropped jean jacket she was to layer over the dress laid in wait on the comforter of her bed.

She fussed over her loosely curled golden hair, breaking up curls that seemed too not want to fall naturally like the others. Care was just fixing the light pink lipstick she wore when she heard the knock at the front door downstairs. With one last huff, she turned grabbing her cream-colored cowboy boots and jacket before making her way down to meet Jasper.

Caroline could hear her Grandmother and Jasper conversing in the living room when she stopped at the bottom of stairs, just out of sight. "Please have a seat, Jasper, I'm sure my granddaughter will be down momentarily."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Care smiled at how polite he was. Jasper was, of course, always polite with anyone he came across. She'd taken notice of this during the two months they'd known each other. Care was certainly glad that was something she would never have to worry about; how he was going to act and all that. It was then that she decided to make herself known by stepping into the living room.

"Ah, there she is. You look lovely Dear," Lucille smiled at her granddaughter. Jasper stood from the seat he'd taken on the couch and turned to look at her. He seemed stunned, as though seeing her for the first time all over again. Finally, a small smile bloomed across his face as he reached for her hand.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." Her breath hitched as she placed her hand in his own.

"Thank you," she said a little breathlessly as he escorted her the short distance to the couch and waited for her to sit before sitting himself.

'Such a gentleman.' Caroline thought to herself. Jasper turned to look at Lucille again, his face becoming quite serious as he spoke.

"Mrs. Harvey, I would like to ask your permission to court your granddaughter." Lucille looked a little taken aback by his words. The way he was asking was very old fashioned. The older woman had assumed that she and the boy would wait for Care to come down from her room before he whisked her away for their date. She smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"How very kind of you to ask, Jasper. I've heard much about you from Caroline over these past couple months, and from what I've heard you're a wonderful young man." She paused a moment. "You have my permission, if Caroline also consents." Caroline released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She and Jasper smiled at each other.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jasper said as he stood, ready to take Caroline on the date he'd planned for the both of them. Care bounced up from her seat, excited and ready to go. She skipped over to her Gran before pecking her cheek and moving towards the door with her date in tow.

"So, where are we goin'?" Care said excitedly as she crawled into the Jeep Wrangler Jasper had borrowed from Emmett. Jasper smirked as he looked over at her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He laughed as she pouted at his retort.

"Aww Jazz, come on. I hate surprises. Am I even dressed properly?" Jasper's golden eyes swept over her, trying not to let his eyes linger too long in inappropriate places. He nodded as he backed out of the short driveway.

"Yes, Care. You're dressed perfectly fine." He chuckled.

The rest of the drive consisted of her trying to guess where they were going, and much to Caroline's chagrin, Jasper wasn't letting anything slip. He'd just chuckle at her and shake his head or tell her no in response to yet another guess. When they turned onto a dirt road, Care raised a well groomed eyebrow, but said nothing.

They soon came to halt in the middle of a field and they got out. Caroline gasped at the sight before her. The sun had just started setting lighting the meadow with shades of orange, yellow, purple, and pink. She glanced up seeing the stars had just started coming out to say hello, and right smack in the middle of the field lay a white blanket.

Jasper held his hand out for her own, resting it in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her across the damp grass. As they approached, a small brown picnic basket came into view. Caroline gasped again, covering her mouth with her hand. Jazz felt the awe and joy coming off her and was euphoric to have caused such happiness for her. "Jasper…this. Did you do ALL of this?" Care asked bewildered. She pressed her right hand to her chest, over her heart. "This is amazin'! Thank you."

"I remembered you said, when you were in Charlotte, you used to drive out into a field and just lay under the stars." He explained. "You said it was one of your favorite things to do. I thought we could do that, but with the bonus of food." She giggled as he helped her sit on the warm blanket.

Jasper sat beside her, reaching towards the basket to begin taking out the food he'd brought for Caroline. Being that he hadn't had the need to eat human food for a while now, he'd picked up some light snacks. Things that would be easily over looked if he only pretended to eat them. Grapes, chunks of watermelon, and strawberries being the bulk of what was there. He'd also brought a long a sweet yogurt dip that he'd thought she would like.

The conversation flowed easily between them as they talked about everything and anything, neither wanting the date to come to an end. At one point Care had ended up with a small bit of the dip on her bottom lip. She seemed not to notice it, which had caused the Texan to chuckle lightly causing her to look at him curiously. "It's just that you've got a bit of yogurt on your bottom lip." He'd replied with a smirk when the blonde girl had asked what was funny.

Her face turned a faint shade to red as she blushed in embarrassment. Jasper chuckled again to try and cover the slight hitch in his breathing at the sight of her red tinged face. Grasping a napkin he leaned in, wiping away the sweet yogurt. Caroline's blush only grew in intensity, causing Jasper's smirk to slip into a full grin at her shyness. It wasn't really a side she showed the world, he'd noticed. She tended to put up a pretty brave front when faced with most other people.

He was grateful that she was willing to let her guard down enough to allow him to get a glimpse of it now.

* * *

The sun had gone down over the horizon hours ago by the time Jasper pulled into the driveway of Caroline's house. Neither had wanted it to end; both finding things to talk about to prolong everything just a little bit longer. With a heavy sigh Caroline glanced at the clock on the dash of the vehicle. She looked back up at the smiling face of her date. "Unfortunately Jazz, I have to go inside."

Jasper nodded, knowing she needed to sleep, her smiles were growing more drowsy by the minute even with their lively conversations. Getting out of the Jeep, he walked her to the front door holding onto her hand as they stopped, facing each other.

"Thank you for an amazing night Jazz." Care smiled, her eyes dazzling even in the low orange-yellow light of the front porch.

"Thank you for joining me. I had a really good time." Jasper's eyes danced across her beautiful face, landing on her lips more than once. "I would really like to go on a second date with you. Will you go out with me again?" Caroline scrunched up her face, pursing her lips and tapping her chin with the pointer finger of her right hand in mock contemplation.

"Hmmmm, you know I think I could carve out some more time for you. If I move this there and that to then…" Jasper reached over and poked at her side making her squeal as the action tickled her sensitive skin trough the fabric of her dress. She laughed before accepting his request. "Yes, Jasper. I would love to go on a second date with you."

Jasper chuckled deep in his chest as his golden eyes roamed her face once again. He reached up with his right hand cupping her cheek and running his thumb over her cheekbone. He seemed to be debating with himself until Caroline leaned into his touch, the action having seemed to make his mind up for him.

Leaning down Jasper pressed a light tentative kiss to the soft plump pink of Caroline's lips. Stars seemed to burst behind Caroline's closed eyes when their lips met. It only took her a moment to respond, pressing there lips more firmly together. It seemed to last forever and it was also over too quickly, nothing more than a chaste peck on the lips before they both pulled away. Jasper pressed one more brief kiss on her forehead before Caroline bid him goodnight and stepped inside her home both grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

A/N 2.0!

So how'd I do? Was it ok? I've never actually written any romance scenes before, I've read A LOT of romance OC fics. They're kinda my jam tbh but, action and boom ass fight scenes are more my thing lol. So go easy on me? I really hope you liked it and I hope y'all stick with me through all this even if I'm not the most punctual of uploaders/writers.

I hope everyone has an awesome day/night wherever it is you are and happy reading!

Wolffe


End file.
